


Learn the Rules

by Goethicite



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Short, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five things you need to know before working with Tom Brant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn the Rules

The first thing you need to know about working with Brant is: Be polite to the women who work for him. He may call them WPCs and joke about women's work, but those male recruits who thought it would be amusing to emulate him don't last long. Brant's the only misogynistic asshole allowed at the station. All competitors for the title he personally removes with the able assistance of any nearby female officers.

The second rule of working with Brandt is: Do not fuck with Falls. The other women aren't fair game either, but Falls is as close to a little sister as Brant has. Brandt will hold you down and let his female constables walk over you in stilettos if you fucked with them. Fuck with Falls and Brant will gut you cold. It'll make a mess, but everyone in the bullpen will step over your steaming corpse with only a mild look of irritation.

Third, and most obvious, is do your job. Brant pushes his people. They keep their cases tight as they can and their tempers on a leash. It's a bit odd that a man who's own temper is so notorious demands such a level of control from his subordinates. But it is what it is. And it works. Their closure rate is high, and their complaint stats are relatively low. When Brant loses his temper, it makes the papers, but, like always, no one sees how effective the rest of the department is.

Fourth, and least obvious, of the things you need to know to work with Brant is: DI Porter Nash is Brant's partner even if it was never made official. They work at desks next to each other, forgetfully drink each others coffee and liquor, and bicker like a pair of married, old biddies on long days. Nash was offered an office and refused in favor of doing paperwork with his partner within speaking distance. Most people never notice the obvious, because Brant can't go thirty minutes without calling Nash by some offensive slur. But if you watch, you'll see that Nash never flinches no matter what Brant says. They're a solid pair in a way that only chalk and cheese could be. If chalk and cheese both had inner core of tempered steel.

The fifth thing you knew already. You just didn't know what it meant. Porter Nash is a homosexual. Pillow-biter, poofter, fairy, you've heard him called all of those things before. Sometimes to his face. The thing you missed is Brant doesn't give a shit unless you give a shit. In which case, it wouldn't be Nash he would take out his feelings on. And Brant has a lot of feelings about Nash to communicate on your ribs and the soft places of your gut. It's best to follow the lead of their co-workers. No one else at the station ever comments on how Brant acts around Nash. No matter how tempting their spats make it. It just isn't good for one's health to think about (or discuss aloud) these things too closely.


End file.
